Me recuerdas?
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: Ash llevaba a Serena a su casa por que su viaje con ella había terminado, pero hubo un incidente el cual ocasiono algo en Ash. (Amourshipping)


Me recuerdas?

Tras haber perdido la liga de Kalos, Ash y Serena se habían separado de Clemont y Bonnie, pero Ash se ofreció en acompañar a Serena a su casa y de ahí tomar un avión a Kanto.  
Serena aun no le ha dicho a Ash como se siente y tenia miedo de no decirle antes de que se fuera de su vida, mientras tanto Ash y Serena estaban cruzando un Bosque el cual tenia un puente no muy estable que tenían que cruzar.

Ash no estoy segura en cruzar este puente. dijo Serena asustada  
Tranquila este es el único camino que hay para llegar hasta la siguiente ciudad . dijo Ash  
Esta bien. dijo Serena algo preocupada  
No te preocupes yo estaré contigo, recuerda ¨No te rindas hasta el final¨. Le recordó Ash haciendo sonrojar un poco a Serena.

Y haci cruzaron el puente, Serena llego hasta la otra esquina, pero antes de que Ash llegara, el puente se cayo haciendo colgar a Ash en la esquina, Serena trato de agarrar su mano antes de que callera, Ash le dijo a Pikachu: Pikachu tu sube primero y Pikachu subio a salvo, Ash solo falta un poco, dijo Serena tratando de estirarse mas, y Ash se estaba cayendo mas pero antes dijo Serena no trates mas o tu tambien vas a caer, no no te dejare caer, recuerda No te rindas hasta el final, dijo Serena con lagrimas, y Ash dijo Serena yo...  
Pero antes de terminar de hablar Ash cayo unos 10 metros hacia el suelo. ASH NO!

Ash despertó en el hospital en una cama preguntándose en donde estaba.  
Donde estoy? ah y porque me duele tanto la cabeza? se pregunto asi mismo Ash, hasta que de pronto llego Serena con Pikachu en sus hombros.  
Pikachu de la emoción salto hasta la cama de Ash abrazándolo y Serena hizo lo mismo pero de inmediato se separo sonrojada.  
Lo siento es que estoy muy alegre de que hallas despertado, estuve preocupada de ti desde el incidente. dijo Serena sonrojada  
Wow si que te importo mucho, que linda, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta? dijo Ash  
Si cual es? pregunto Serena  
Quien eres tu?  
De que hablas soy yo Serena. dijo Serena un poco preocupada  
Y quien es este Pikachu? dijo Ash poniendo a Pikachu confundido  
Y tambien quien soy yo? pregunto Ash

Y llego el doctor a la habitacion de Ash diciendo: Tranquilo lo que tienes ahora es un problema de amnesia  
Amnesia doctor? dijo Serena confundida  
Si Ash se golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que parte de su cerebro se durmiera temporalmente esa parte contiene sus recuerdos y gustos, esto solo duraría un mes a lo máximo.  
Entonces Ash no me recuerda ni a mi ni a Pikachu ni a si mismo. dijo Serena  
Si pero al menos te tiene a ti, tu no eres su novia? pregunto el doctor, Ash al oír eso pregunto, novia? Acaso tu eres mi novia?  
Serena antes de contestar penso: Un momento este seria mi unica oportunidad para estar mas tiempo con Ash tal vez asi pueda creer que es mi novio.  
Si soy su novia, Serena contesto haciendo a Pikachu confuso.  
Bueno sera mejor que los deje solos. dijo el doctor  
No puedo creer que tenga una novia, oh lamento al no poder recordarte. dijo Ash  
No importa Ash en un mes me recordaras, dijo Serena sonriendo, Pikachu se quedo con cara de intrigado.  
Eh Ash me permites hablar con Pikachu un momento? pregunto Serena  
Si, claro mi novia. dijo Ash haciendo sonrojar a Serena  
Pikachu por favor no trates de que Ash se entere que no es mi novio, asi podre pasar un mes mas con el antes de que se valla, por favor podrías mantener el secreto, por mi. dijo Serena, Pikachu agito su cabeza diciendo que si y entonces Serena le dio un abrazo diciéndole gracias, y Pikachu suspiro con una sonrisa.  
Creo que entiendo lo que esta pasando. dijo Ash  
Enserio. contesto Serena preocupada  
Si, me parece que mi nombre es Ash, ese Pikachu es mio y tu eres mi novia Serena no es así.  
Si, estas en lo correcto, oye creo que deberíamos ver el exterior de esta ciudad para que recuerdes algo. Sugirió Serena  
Si, creo que tienes razón. dijo Ash, el cual se vistió y los dos salieron, pero Pikachu se quedo en la habitación para dejar a solas a los dos.

Estuvieron caminando mientras Serena le decía todas las cosas que el hizo en su viaje.  
Wow así que estuve cerca de enfrentarme contra la élite 4 de Kalos. dijo Ash  
Si estuviste muy cerca y sin rendirte, enserio diste lo mejor. dijo Serena  
Oye Serena me podrías recordar como nos conocimos? pregunto Ash  
Claro, como podría olvidar fue cuando estábamos pequeños en un campamento de verano, yo estaba perdida en el bosque cuando de repente salto un Poliwag que me asusto e hizo caerme y rasparme la rodilla cuando de pronto tu llegaste me diste un pañuelo para curarme y me levantaste diciendo esta frase ¨No te rindas hasta el final¨ y me ayudaste a llegar hasta el campamento a salvo.  
¨No te rindas hasta el final¨ se me hace muy familiar... ah mi cabeza! Grito Ash  
Ash que te sucede? pregunto Serena, pero de inmediato el dolor se le paso, oh nada creo que es un poco del dolor de estar caminando eso es todo. dijo Ash  
Tal ves esta recordando lo que paso, tengo que dejar de recordarle mas cosas del pasado. Pensó Serena  
Bueno a donde vamos? pregunto Ash  
Bueno me gustaría probarme un poco de ropa es que hay una boutique cerca y pensé en no desperdiciar la oportunidad. dijo Serena  
Esta bien, aunque creo que con lo que vistes esta muy bien para ti. dijo Ash, haciendo sonrojar mucho a Serena y ella dijo gracias.

Ya en la tienda Serena se estaba probando ropa mientras Ash le decía su opinión en como vestia, hasta que Serena termino y le pidió a Ash que le pasara su ropa, pero antes de que el le pasara su ropa, Ash encontró en el bolsillo de Serena una foto de el, Serena y tres personas que no recuerda (Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina/Corelia), y después de pasarle su ropa a Serena, a Ash le dio otro dolor en la cabeza el cual hizo golpearse en la pared, asustando a Serena.  
Ash, te encuentras bien dijo Serena detrás del vestidor.  
Pero Ash no respondía y luego vio en su bolsillo un pañuelo, el cual era el pañuelo que Ash uso para curar a Serena cuando se encontraron cuando Ash se dio cuenta de esto toda su memoria volvió.  
Y Serena (ya vestida) salio a ver que le pasaba. Ash estas bien? pregunto Serena  
Serena lo recuerdo todo, lo recuerdo todo! exclamo Ash  
Enserio que alegría me da. dijo Serena con una sonrisa triste con lagrimas  
Ash lo lamento al haberte engañado de ser tu novia, no sabia que hacer solo quería estar mas tiempo contigo. dijo Serena triste  
Te entiendo Serena y también entiendo que la otra razón de que querías estar mas tiempo conmigo es por qué... Te gusto  
Serena se sonrojo y lo admitió: Si... Ash me gustas desde el momento en que nos conocimos solo que tuve miedo en cómo decirte y no quería perderte otra vez.  
Nunca me perderás siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón y tu siempre estarás en el mio... siempre, tengo una idea, Serena quisieras venir conmigo a Kanto y seguir nuestro viaje. Dijo Ash lo cual puso a Serena tan feliz que le dio un beso.

Lo siento… creo que me deje llevar dijo Serena avergonzada, pero Ash no le importo y le dio otro beso, y se fueron al aeropuerto.

Después de llegar al aeropuerto, Ash y Serena estaban a punto de entrar al avión, pero Serena antes Serena le dijo a Ash algo.

Ash cumpliste tu promesa. Dijo Serena feliz

Cual promesa? Pregunto Ash

La que me dijiste afuera de la cueva Reflejos hace meses, que nunca nos separaríamos. Dijo Serena

Es cierto… creías que no la iba a cumplir. Dijo Ash sonriendo

Nunca pensé que mi viaje empezaría y terminaría contigo. Dijo Serena

Pero si nuestro viaje todavía no ha terminado aún tengo tanto que experimentar y viajar contigo. Dijo Ash y cuando termino se dieron un beso y se fueron a felices a Kanto 


End file.
